


Obey me, I have a life!

by PhinesFloDeliNo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action, Gen, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinesFloDeliNo/pseuds/PhinesFloDeliNo
Summary: Matisse had worked too hard and waited too long to become a soldier to waste a full year at some cursed exchange program. But although they may not be the enemy she's training to face she could learn an awful lot from these demons (being that she'll be living with the Avatar's of the Seven Deadly sins).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Obey me, I have a life!

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing any tags/warnings, please feel free to let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Warmth surrounded her, then stopped when Matisse landed at the forest clearing with a soft thud. The grass was stiff with frost, needled trees that seemed to go on for miles were speckled with snow and the air felt clean to breathe: really nothing like Verailsous. At the center of the clearing was an extensive, dilapidated mining cave. Though the wooden bars holding up the mine looked termite-ridden and mouldy, Matisse doubted that they would fall now - they’ve had over 2 years to collapse on her if the enchanted locks holding them in place were really that flimsy.

Dusting dirt off her spacious skirt, Matisse got up and peered around the outside of the cave entrance, through the few thorny bushes and even in the unstable log. Nope, nada, no one. All right I am good to go. She considered climbing up the side of the cave, but if anyone had followed her that would just out her presence. The forest was still and silent, save for the whispers carried in the wind. Searching for an excuse not to enter, Matisse’s eyes fell on the clusters of pale white flower buds that had closed long before nightfall. C’mon Mattie, it’s not like someone’s gonna jump out of the lilies and ambush you, so just hurry up and go.  
After hesitating a moment longer, she disappeared into the dark tunnel.

It had been a while since she’d been able to visit the amber lady, yet Matisse still recalled the correct path. She didn’t bother adding fuel to the battered, dim lanterns sporadically placed throughout the cave; her feet drove her along just fine without the aid of her eyes, it’d needlessly attract the attention of any xeonpir hiding in the mine. Not that that should be a problem for me now, I’d love to see some haunted rabbit try and bite off my ankle now. Reflexively she glanced at the mark she’d recently earned around her wrist. It was the first sigil of four she would receive on her journey to become a soldier.  
Nah, next time that happens, I’m prepared to wipe the floor with Mr.Cottontail. Bring it on.

Now that Matisse finally finished her first year of training she’d finally get a break of five months to do…. absolutely nothing. Shoot, where am I going to stay? I mean I love the Rioglis but I don’t want to be smelling like fish and pig guts all the time. Raiwas probably isn’t back in Verailsous yet - there is no way in hell I’m moving back in with Dad. Trailing her hand on the dull cores and crystals poking out from the walls she muttered to herself “I’m not going to have to rent an apartment with other people again, am I?”

The tunnel began to slowly widen out as Matisse neared her destination. Thick branches of amber tangled and twisted into one another. In this section of the mine there seemed to be more core and crystal than the solid grey rock that held them all in place. They reflected the weak lantern light and coloured the room warm yellows and oranges. But it wasn’t quite bright enough to see any of the inscriptions she’d left on the floor. Enough to roughly make out the figure imprisoned in the amber though.

Arm outstretched and face contorted into one of abject terror, their long flowy hair was split and jagged and frozen surrounding her. She honestly could’ve been really pretty if she didn’t look like she was getting electrocuted.

Stepping over some especially sharp pieces of amber, Matisse approached the white circle she’d left behind and knelt before the amber lady.

“Hey amber lady” she gave a small wave, “It uh, it sure has been a while hasn’t it. Like what, two months maybe? Three?”  
The walls of this cave suddenly looked uber interesting.  
“We ah, finally finished training in-field ..in Souterin. That was last week. It didn’t take a week to pack but I was kinda putting it off”  
The figure could not, or did not respond.  
What am I doing, if someone spilled strawberry jam all over your homework, you wouldn’t care how it got there. No excuses.  
“But now I’m back, we can continue off where we left off!”  
An obvious silence followed.  
“Or I can continue. You can’t do anything, sorry that was insensitive”

Matisse dug into her well-worn satchel and procured three fading glow sticks. She shook them, bent them and shook them again until their powerful light illuminated the cave. 

Frightened, a pack of bats shrieked (which made Matisse nearly drop the sticks) and swept down from the cave ceiling, leaving behind a huge feathery mess on the floor. However, a few resilient ones remained, they focused their beady, glowing eyes on her like a laser target.  
You know what, I don’t think I need all three. They can probably barely handle the lanterns, I shouldn’t tick ‘em off. Besides, my sigil from last time should still be fine. Their light reflected on the twisted crystals painting the walls beautiful shades of red and orange. Carefully she buried them back into her bag.

Sure enough, her sigil was relatively undisturbed. Some characters got a little smudged but she came with paint and markers just in case. Matisse bent over and got to work re-doing the sigil. On the symbols that made up the edge of the circle, she struggled with getting the curve of the characters just right. Funny how I learnt more of sigil drawing in a year than I did my whole school life. Just wait, four years from now I might actually learn all their meanings. She laughed quietly to herself “Mr.Ioha lives only to see that day”.

I wonder, what did he say about Capita again? It’s pretty close to home but they pay you ‘’less than year 3’s make on bake sales’’.  
“I mean to be fair my school actually made a lot out of bake sales, I’m pretty sure we were basically privately owned with what they used those fundraisers for.”  
Oh but I should really think about what towns would need my skill set… when I finally figure out what that is.  
“Let’s see, let us see. Coastal towns are out of the question till I learn to breathe underwater, or take swimming lessons again. I suppose there are a couple of pretty mountain settlings that need protecting. But really, who’s living there apart from kooky old-timers with death-wishes. N-not that a-anything is wrong with living there, if you lived there, they are very scenic places - or so I hear - so I sorta get why someone would subject themselves to such a precarious living situation.”  
Talking to the amber lady had grown to be a comforting pass time in the years Matisse had been visiting it, and yet today it felt strange. Foreign. Like she had just watched somebody else have a conversation with the woman encased in amber and now she was reading back what they said to a classroom of disapproving students.

I don’t know why I’m continuing, really I don’t. She should be dead by now right? Hopefully having a pleasant time partying it up in the spirit realm and not cursing me or something.

With a not so neat flick of her wrist, Matisse completed the touch up and circled her hands around the outside of the sigil. Bringing her fingers together she sat up straight and began the chant:(...). Her voice echoed through the cave but was cut off by a soft distant chirping noise. Did the bats want to join in or something? I honestly did not know they chirped like birds. I wonder if they tweet as well then, or sing.

Then came a faint flapping sound that just got closer and closer and closer. She hesitated to move from her spot and considered continuing to pull the amber back into the ground. But does that sound safe to ignore, Mattie? She reluctantly got onto her feet and pulled out the two glow sticks she’d decided she wouldn’t need from her satchel. However one of them seemed to have broken and spilled somewhere while the other… just wasn’t feeling it I guess.

“Seriously? I’ve had you for weeks” she huffed, “You were fine up until now, and you’re really going to betray me now?”  
Should’ve known that 70% off would mean 30% quality.

SQUAWK  
Suddenly it was there. Right in front of her (Kreia this thing is tall. 10ft?) were pearl-cream, glossy feathers that adorned the breast of some beast. On either side of it were leathery bat-like wings that led up to horrid gangly claws. As she looked up to see its maybe smooth, silver curved beak. That plus it’s long narrowed ears cancelled out every other xeonpir but Draicons. And if memory served, they only went after wild boar and bunnies. So hopefully this one can see straight cuz I should be safe from them. Matisse fiddled with the straps and buckles on her satchel. The draicon sniffed at the air a little bit and bent down it’s neck to stare eye-level at Matisse’s face.

“Ah...hello” she tentatively hovered her hand over the beak of the beast despite the rows of sharp teeth that would be hiding underneath. “C-could you please move… please”  
She glanced at the sigil she’d completed behind her “You’re uh, you you’re standing or perching really on the spot I need to stand in”  
The Draicon leisurely shuffled closer to the circle “Ngh-No that’s not h-helpful, or that much better” “Could you move in the other direction? I need to be able to see the sigil”  
It carried on sitting around on the inscriptions.  
“Hey! No! Don’t do that you’ll smudge them, get off!” Doesn’t this bird-bat understand a word I’m saying? Oh gods, what if it actually can’t. Shit, shit, I’ve just yelled at it what if -. The draicon started hissing and flapping its wings forcefully  
“HAh! Nononononono no you can stay there if you want, it’s fine i-it’s cool” What the hell am I doing, of course it doesn’t understand me. Instead of placating the xeonpir her pleas seemed to agitate it further.

Backing up slowly she firmly gripped the curved blade at her hip; if the beast lunged at her, she would be ready.  
The draicon slashed at her arm but Matisse leapt out of the way in time for only the strap of her satchel to be sliced. It called all her hairs to attention and got her blood racing to her limbs. She hopped backwards, side to side as the draicon cut at her again and again. Matisse bumped into several pieces of amber earning more tears on her skin. The draicon leaned back it’s head and thrusted its beak forward to hit her face. It got 10 cm stuck in the cave wall instead and clawed at the cracks it made to free itself.

Resting her hands on her knees the soldier in training tried to catch her breath and maybe steady her nerves. Kreia, that could have been my head. This place could have had an awful polka-dot paint job done with my blood. Her hand rests at her heart before she remembers her kopis dagger. The gangly legs and claws of this xeonpir were covered in thick scales but everything else would only have those silky feathers as protection. So I probably have to get closer instead of running away like a little bitch. 

With a piercing crack the draicon freed itself from the cave wall, leaving a gaping hole and mess of rock and dust. The beast immediately shot up into the air and charged at her head again. Matisse ducked and swung at it’s underbelly, slightly nicking it as it soared overhead. The cut could not have been that deep but the draicon wailed loud enough to shake the ground. In response to the gash the beast haphazardly dug its talon into her shoulder. A deep burning sensation starts to spread down her left arm. OK, MAYBE I WASN’T ALL THAT READY FOR THIS. 

Matisse let her blade fall to the ground and clutched at her new wound almost as if to soothe the pain. She clenched her teeth hard to keep her vicious screams of pain from escaping her mouth. Warm red blood began seeping out from under her hands. It was taking so much to not start writhing around in pain.

The first xeonpir I encounter alone… and it just had to be this bird-bat.  
Gods, does that training prepare you for anything?

The draicon started a bit and scurried over to where Matisse was wriggling around. Stared at her almost quizzically. And then mercilessly slashed at her arm. Luckily she managed to roll away in time for only a thin scrape to be left on her right arm.

I need to get up, I’m not gonna die in a place like this. I am not going to become bird-feed to some fat overfed crow.

Her sight was somewhat fuzzy and she was shaking all over but she was within reach of her kopis. Still curious, the draicon peered over at her sorry state before it was met with a dagger to the chest. Except Matisse had only really gotten their leathery wing, but that’s still gotta smart.  
“T-try… and fly over me ah-again, I … freakin’ dare you”  
However it took her up on her offer and started frantically flapping its wings. Matisse tried not to yield - further driving the blade into its wing - despite the still searing sensation in her leaking shoulder.  
It managed to smack her in the face with it’s uninjured wing and Matisse’s head collided with a (thankfully smooth) edge of an amber crystal. Another throbbing ache to add to her collection of hurt. Her face kind of felt like feather fluff was on it, even though nothing had stuck on to it. Not that she could be certain, everything seemed to slowly vibrate - like an old buffering movie slowed to maybe x0.75 speed. It was getting hard to focus on anything, it was getting hard to keep her eyes open and it was getting hard to stay somewhat sitting up. 

And then out of the blue there was an uncomfortable pressure change in the cave, followed by a dark thin line appearing in the center of the room. The line stretched out into a thin oval void, reached the floor and almost touched the ceiling. Out of the void poured… a black and blue mist? I head no idea had trauma made you hallucinate like this. Must keep eyes wideopen! 

Another sudden pressure change completely changed her plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly made fun of this game for the ads so much before I downloaded it and got addicted. But I kinda didn't like how it always felt like things just happen to our MC, so I figured I'd stop complaining and try my hand at writing a story where my MC gets to do things for herself.  
> I'm not sure how long I'll stay interested in this story but I want to end it on a decent point.


End file.
